marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Production Series)
The original production series of what could've been in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Characters Synopsis Seasons Season 1 (2010-2011) - Origins # Iron Man Is Born: Iron Man learns that S.H.I.E.L.D. is taking controls of his suits. # Thor The Mighty: Thor must defeat Loki and the Frost Giants. # Hulk Vs. The World: Hulk tries not to get captured while Hawkeye is betrayed by Black Widow. # Meet Captain America: Captain America and Bucky have to deal with HYDRA. # The Man In The Ant Hill: Ant-Man and Wasp take down Klaw and Whirlwind. # Breakout Pt. 1: A mass breakout occurs at each for the four supervillain prisons. # Breakout Pt. 2: Ant-Man/Giant-Man, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, and Wasp band together to battle Graviton after he escapes from the Raft and targets Nick Fury. # Some Assembly Required: Hulk is magically manipulated by the Enchantress to attack his teammates. # Living Legend: After Captain America's frozen body is discovered in the Arctic, Arnim Zola unleashes Doughboy on New York City to distract the Avengers while Baron Zemo battles Captain America. # Everything Is Wonderful: Enraged by Tony Stark buying out his company, Simon Williams becomes a deadly being of ionic energy, Wonder Man, in order to exact revenge. Meanwhile, Wasp and Thor chase a group of A.I.M. agents to find their secret hideout and run into another villain, MODOK. # Panther's Quest: T'Challa, the new Black Panther, meets the Avengers and tells them that his country has been overthrow by Man-Ape. As the Avengers arrive in Wakanda, not only do they have to help T'Challa reclaim his family's throne and country, but they also have to deal with Klaw, the Grim Reaper, and HYDRA. # Gamma World Pt. 1: The Leader has placed an expanding dome of pure gamma radiation around the Cube, with anyone caught inside it being mutated into a Gamma Monster. # Gamma World Pt. 2: With the Avengers turned into Gamma Monsters, Hawkeye must convince the Hulk to help fight the Leader and the Abomination while Thor (who was unaffected by the Gamma Dome) fights the Absorbing Man. # Masters Of Evil: With Wonder Man, Enchantress, Executioner, Crimson Dynamo, and Abomination on his side, Baron Heinrich Zemo leads them as the Masters of Evil in a systematic takedown of the Avengers. # 459 # Widow's Sting # The Man Who Stole Tomorrow # Come The Conqueror # The Kang Dynasty # The Casket Of Ancient Winters # Hail, HYDRA! # Ultron-5 # The Ultron Imperative # This Hostage Earth # The Fall Of Asgard # A Day Unlike Any Other Season 2 (2012-2013) - Cosmic # The Private War Of Dr. Doom # Alone Against A.I.M. # Acts Of Vengeance # Welcome To The Kree Empire # To Steal An Ant-Man # Michael Korvac # Who Do You Trust? # The Ballad Of Beta Ray Bill # Nightmare In Red # Prisoner Of War # Infiltration # Secret Invasion # Along Came A Spider...: Captain America teams up with the equally mistrusted Spider-Man to fight the Serpent Society when they try to rescue Viper and King Cobra from S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. # Behold...The Vision! # Powerless # Assault On 42 # Ultron Unlimited # Yellowjacket # Emperor Stark # Code Red # Winter Soldier # The Deadliest Man Alive # New Avengers # Operation Galactic Storm # Live Kree Or Die # Avengers Assemble Season 3 - Magic Season 4 - Mystery Season 5 - The Infinity Gauntlet # The Saga Of Crystar ' # '''The Spaceknights ' # 'Secret Avengers ' # 'The Wedding ' # 'Ultron's Revenge - Part 1 ' # '''Ultron's Revenge - Part 2 # The Trial Of Hank Pym ' # '''Omega The Unknown ' # 'Deathlok ' # 'Along Come A Spider-Woman ' # 'The Circus Is In Town ' # 'Future Imperfect - Part 1 ' # '''Future Imperfect - Part 2 # Thanos Strikes! ' # '''The Enemy Of My Enemy ' # '''Dr. Doom's Labyrinth Of Doom! # The Revenge Of The Masters of Evil! - Part 1 ' # '''The Revenge Of The Masters of Evil! - Part 2 ' # 'Infinity Stone Hunt - Part 1 ' # '''Infinity Stone Hunt - Part 2 Characters (Season 3 - Onwards) Avengers * Tony Stark / Iron Man * Steven Rogers / Captain America * Thor Odinson * Janet Van Dyne / Wasp * Bruce Banner / Hulk * T'Challa / Black Panther * Carol Danvers / Ms. Marvel * Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver New Avengers * Peter Parker / Spider Man * Luke Cage * Ben Grimm / Thing * Danny Rand / Iron Fist * Logan / Wolverine * Jessica Drew / Spider Woman Avengers West Coast * Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Bobbi Morse / Mockingbird * James Rhodes / War Machine * Simon Williams / Wonder Man * Greer Grant / Tigra * Miguel Santos / Living Lightning * Scott Lang / Ant-Man Secret Avengers *Steve Rogers *Winter Soldier *Beast *Black Widow *Valkyrie *Agent Venom *Moon Knight *Machine Man Young Avengers S.H.I.E.L.D. X-Men Fantastic Four *Reed Richards/Mr Fantastic Heroes for Hire Illuminati Guardians of the Galaxy *Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Gamora *Groot *Rocket Raccoon *Drax the Destroyer Other Heroes Villains HYDRA * Johann Schmidt / Red Skull * Viper / Madame Hydra * Baron Von Strucker * Baron Zemo AIM * MODOK * Scientist Supreme Masters of Evil Lethal Legion Sinister Six Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Other Villains Voice Cast In the first two seasons, the cast remained the same but the 3rd to the 5th and final seasons however, some of the cast members for the cast are different. *Robert Downey Jr: Tony Stark/Iron Man *Brian Bloom: Steve Rogers/Captain America *Travis Willingham: Thor Odinson *Troy Baker: Loki Laufreyson *Vanessa Marshall: *Keith Ferguson: *Patrick Seitz: *Steven Blum: Wolverine *Steve Downes: Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Gamora More to be added. Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Category:Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Community Category:SuperDomenic31 Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Billy2009 Category:Uncanny X-Factor Category:Created by CrimsonShogun Category:Unfinished